1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an observation apparatus and an observation method, used to observe living tissue, such as a cell, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known observation apparatuses in the related art that are used to observe how the position and the shape of a cell change over time (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-281720, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei-10-206742, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-220818).